


Date Nights and Laser Fights

by dicehoard



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicehoard/pseuds/dicehoard
Summary: When Carey had welcomed their friends along to their date, Killian had been rather doubtful at first. After all, is it really a date if there’s not just a third wheel, but also a fourth, fifth and sixth wheel too? Carey had reassured her and finally won her over with her last argument – they were going to crush their friends at laser tag.





	Date Nights and Laser Fights

When Carey had welcomed their friends along to their date, Killian had been rather doubtful at first. After all, is it really a date if there’s not just a third wheel, but also a fourth, fifth and sixth wheel too? Carey had reassured her and finally won her over with her last argument – they were going to _crush_ their friends at laser tag.

And it was true. Laser tag had become somewhat of a tradition between the two of them, even before they had started dating. In the years that they’d been going, the two of them had built up a reputation at the Swag and Tag for being _ruthless_ players. That wasn’t quite true – they could show mercy… to children. But company bonding parties and the like were fair game.

So as soon as the time and date were set, the pair began planning immediately. In depth they discussed who they’d want on their team and each of their friends’ strengths and weaknesses. They were ready and they were going to win.

Their group rolled up to the Swag and Tag, the eight of them striding through the doors with varying expressions of excitement. Magnus and Lup had been all for laser tag. Lup had dragged along Barry and her brother, Taako. Taako had in turn brought Kravitz and Angus. Killian had been unsure about bringing him along, but Carey had convinced her that he’d be good for strategy – even if he was just a little boy.

Killian and Carey strolled up to the counter, arms looped around one another, and gave a hearty wave to the familiar face there. After dealing with a group of rowdy teenagers – no more rowdy than their own group, of course – Noelle slid towards them with a smile on her face.

“I have to admit, while I was expecting to see you at some point today, I didn’t think you’d come with an entire squad in tow.” Leaning around the couple, she gave a warning to the others. “Be careful going against these two. They’ve got an unbelievable win-loss ratio! I can’t even remember the last time they lost.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Magnus said, the confidence clear on his face.

It took one game for Carey and Killian to wipe it away.

They’d paid in advance for three games, and it was after the second easy win for them that Angus spoke up, tugging gently on Carey’s sleeve.

“Could I make a suggestion, ma’am? It seems that none of us stand a chance against you when you’re working together. I was wondering if perhaps it could be more balanced if you were on opposite teams.” Carey and Killian simply looked at each other before grinning in tandem. Seconds later, they were picking people for their teams.

“Care to wager anything on this?” Carey asked, shoulder to shoulder with the “Shadow Squad” as she called it. Once Lup had shed her red jacket, they four of them were matching in their all black outfits – if you ignored Barry’s jeans. Lup had a frenzied look in her eyes, while Barry and Kravitz seemed a little more hesitant.

“Sure, but I don’t know what there really is to bet on,” Killian replied, a hand on her hip. “Since Team Wildcard are going to wipe the floor with you.” It had been difficult convincing Taako to go against both his sister _and_ his boyfriend, but he’d eventually come around to the idea. Both Magnus and, to a lesser degree, Angus were excited to get some payback against at least one of the two who had defeated them so soundly.

By 4:18, the teams had been settled. Noelle gave them a few minutes to get their plans together, eager to see how things would turn out. At 4:28, they strapped their vests on and picked up their guns. The game began at 4:30.

The Shadow Squad’s plan was simple – send Lup in, guns blazing. While she kept the enemy team distracted, Kravitz and Carey would make their way stealthily to the opposing base from different angles. Barry would remain at their base in case any of them made it past Lup.

Team Wildcard had no such plans – yet. Despite her earlier doubts, Killian had turned to Angus to be the strategic mastermind for their team. Killian had told him all she knew about how Carey played – with stealth and misdirection. He’d suggested they wait to see how their opponent acted before they moved. Once they had made the first move, they could work to defeat them.

When Lup ran towards their side of the map, a battle cry on her lips and gun at the ready, Killian immediately recognised the tactic. After all, they’d frequently started a match with Killian overwhelming the enemy team while Carey moved in the shadows.

“Magnus,” Angus said, his voice serious despite his age. “You need to face her. You’re a beefy boy, so she has more body to shoot, but you can use the walls to hide and dodge behind.” Reaching up, he placed a solemn hand on the man’s shoulder. “I’m sorry it had to be like this.”

Magnus shifted in place, almost nervously. “Jeez, Ango, the way you say that makes it feel like I’m off to die.”

“You won’t die, sir, but you will probably get a low score. But if you want us to win, then we have to make sacrifices.” Accepting this, Magnus rushed into the fray. With Lup about to soon have her hands full, Killian motioned for the rest of her team to follow her. Though she was used to barrelling forwards and letting her partner take care of the rest, she knew she’d have to take a more delicate approach this time.

Delicate or not, it wasn’t long before they ran into trouble – trouble who was dressed a little too fancily for laser tag.

“Leave him to me,” Taako muttered, before pushing forward to greet his boyfriend. “Hey handsome, do you come here often?” His vest flashed as Kravitz let off a warning shot.

“Taako, please, let’s not make this any more difficult than it has to be. If you promise to stay out of my way, we don’t have to fight.” This time it was Kravitz’ vest that flashed, as Taako levelled his gun at his boyfriend. “Alright then, let’s do this, shall we?” Immediately the two began firing at one another, their vests lighting up occasionally when one of them got a hit in.

Forgotten about, Killian took the opportunity to slip past and go off in search of her own partner. Knowing that she would almost certainly be going for their base, Killian turned back. She didn’t think she’d be able to creep up on the sneaking master, but she at least hoped she’d be able to find her somewhere in this labyrinthine room.

It took longer than she would have liked, but soon she saw the tell-tale light of her vest being hit. Spinning around, she searched wildly for Carey before cursing under her breath and ducking behind a pillar. The next few minutes were spent with her constantly moving as to avoid being caught, all the while trying to predict where her girlfriend would be hiding. Sometimes she’d fire off a shot, just to see a brief flash of light as it hit its mark, only for it to disappear once again into darkness.

The two of them danced around each other, until their limbs started to burn. Carey was fast, yes, but Killian had more stamina and this was what she hoped would secure her victory.

They ended up in a standoff – Killian positioned just in front of the archway to their base and Carey stood just a meter away. Both of them struggled to keep their breathing even, not used to the challenge of fighting someone who knew their every move. For a moment, the only sound was their ragged breathing.

“Kravitz will be here soon.”

“Last I saw, he was a bit preoccupied.” At Carey’s questioning expression, Killian simply said, “Taako”, which seemed to explain everything. They laughed quietly for a few seconds, before slipping back into a steely silence, neither of them willing to make the first move.

“Well,” Carey began, gun still held at the ready. “It seems that we’ve reached an impasse.”

“You could always retreat.” Carey snickered at this.

“As if you’d let me just leave. I wouldn’t if our places were swapped.”

“I guess that’s true. Even so-” Killian’s words were cut off by a siren. The two looked at each other in bewilderment. That had been the victory alarm. And if they’d been at Wildcard’s base, then that meant only one thing – the Shadow Squad’s base had fallen. Lowering their weapons, they made their way back to the centre of the map.

They were the last ones to arrive, as everyone else was already waiting there. Magnus was sprawled out on the ground, tired and red faced. Kravitz and Taako were simply leaning against one another, neither of them seeming to have broken a sweat despite their frantic chase of one another. Lup stood nearby, patting Barry’s shoulder comfortingly.

And in the middle of the group stood Angus McDonald, grinning proudly.

Seeing Killian and Carey, he ran forwards and explained what had happened. Apparently, when Kravitz and Taako had begun duelling, he’d taken the chance to slip away like Killian had – except he’d gone in the opposite direction.

“It was pretty easy to sneak past Barry,” he said, shooting an apologetic glance at the man. “Nobody expected me to run in and take the base, not even you, Miss Killian!”

After congratulating the boy, the eight of them made their way back into the foyer, where Noelle waited for them. In her hands, a small plastic tiara with a pink, feathery base.

“I never thought this day would come,” she sighed, wiping away a non-existent tear. “The day in which we find out which one of you comes out on top. Killian, I hear by crown you the Swag and Tag Champion!”

“Angus won the game for us, so if anything, he should be the one getting it.” At this, Killian took the crown from Noelle and placed it crookedly on the boy’s head. He lifted a hand to touch it reverently, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Great, you got him all weepy now,” Taako complained, despite the smile that had found its way onto his face. “Come on, Mr Champion, what do you say we go get some ice cream?”

As the others got excited at the prospect of the frozen treat, Carey wrapped an arm around her girlfriend.

“That was a good thing you did, babe.”

“Don’t tell anyone, but I just really didn’t want to wear the crown.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always concerned when writing Carey and Killian because I feel like I don't know them well enough. So if they're ooc then it's a sad happening but I have no idea how to fix it.
> 
> I'm also going to post it on tumblr so if you want to look at it there, my url is dice-hoard! It's literally my ao3 name. Or is my ao3 name my url? You'll never know.


End file.
